gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Garnet (forehead Ruby gem)
Garnet is the fusion of a forehead gem Ruby and, at least, one Sapphire. Her components have yet to be shown. Appearance Garnet is very similar to her Crystal Gem namesake. She has light peach cubical hair and has three eyes; the right one is red, the left one is yellow, and the top one is orange. She possesses a small nose and plump lips. Her Ruby gemstone, embedded in her forehead, is the only one shown. Nothing is known about the rest of her body. Personality Nothing is known about Garnet's personality yet. Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * Amalgam Physiology: Garnet is able to summon the weapons and control the powers of all the components within her. Trivia * Garnet was designed to demonstrate how the eyes would be in a fusion consisting of a forehead gem Ruby. Gemology Gemstone Information * Garnet is the traditional birthstone for January, the zodiacal stone for Capricorn and the second anniversary stone. ** Garnet's voice actor, Estelle, has her birthday in January. * Garnets range from a 7.0 to 7.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness and are found in the U.S. (Arizona), South Africa, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Myanmar (Burma), Scotland, Switzerland and Tanzania. * Garnets are formed when high temperatures and/or pressure is a factor and geologists often use garnets as a gauge of the amount of temperature and pressure that was present during their formation. * Although red is the most commonly occurring color, Garnet is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as yellow, orange, peach, green, purple, blue (rare), brown and pink. ** Garnet also rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** The rarest color-change garnet appears blue in daylight and changes to purplish-red under torchlight. * Garnet is not a single mineral, but a group containing closely related, isomorphous minerals that form a series with each other. Most garnets have chemical formulas following the pattern of X3Y2(SiO4)3. ** Garnet is a gem group that occurs in over twenty varieties. Of these varieties, six main types are used as gems. These are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossularite, andradite, and uvarovite. *** Pyrope, almandine and spessartine form a solid solution series, which means that they can all exist together in a single crystal, collectively, they are known as pyralspite garnets. This is also the case for andradite, grossular, and uvarovite, which form the ugrandite group. * Garnets are associated with strength, bravery, love, determination, and self-confidence. ** In more New Age-style beliefs, garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. ** Few Garnets have become famous, but a few famous pieces of jewelry have garnet exclusive decoration, such as the Spessartine Butterfly and Antique Pyrope Hairpin. ** One famous garnet is the bright green tsavorite, going by 68,82 carats. * Garnets are often used for industrial purposes such as water filtration, waterjet cutting, and abrasive blasting. * Rubies and sapphires are both forms of the mineral corundum, but garnets are not. Gemstones Category:Garnets Category:Fusion Gems Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Double Fusions